Kagome of the North
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku and is thrown in a dungeon. Naraku was going to use her for bait but something happens. Kagome meets up with the gang but Kikyo is with them! full summery inside! Please read and review! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha does not belong to me

**Summery: Kagome is kidnapped by Naraku. Naraku wants to use her for bait but something happens! When Kagome meets up with the group Kikyo is with them! After somethings happen Kagome leaves the group with Shippo. After Kagome and Shippo leave the group things start to change.**

**InuYasha does not belong to me. On with the story…**

"Naraku let me out!!" a girl midnight black hair yelled.

"Why should I?" asked the man named Naraku. "With you being here I will be able to draw InuYasha here and finally kill him."

"Do you honestly think that you will be able to kill him?" the girl asked.

"But of course Kagome. You are his precious person." The man said evilly. The girl started to laugh.

"Prey tell what is so funny dear."

"Don't call me dear! And if you think I am the one InuYasha loves then you are sorely mistaken." The girl known as Kagome said.

"If you are not then why does he protect you with the tetsusaiga? If you stay here and wait and if he comes you will know he cares but if he doesn't show up in three days… well you know." And with that the man left.

Kagome sighed and sat on the bench to wait to see what would happen. _Will InuYasha really come for me? _But little did she know her life was about to change, big time.

**With the group…**

"InuYasha we need to go rescue Kagome!" yelled a girl and kitsune.

"We will later. I'm gonna see if I can find Kikyo to help, then when we get the wench back she can go back to her time and stay there." Said a boy with silver hair and puppy dog ears, known as InuYasha. The girl and the kitsune stated at the boy.

"Come now dear Sango, Shippo. Let's make camp while InuYasha goes to look foe the bi- Lady Kikyo." A man with dark hair and violet eyes said with a little malice. The girl known as Sango and kitsune know as Shippo stared at the man shocked. Shocked by the malice in his voice that was rarely shown. Shippo started to cry. Sango picked him up and held him tightly.

"Don't worry Shippo were going to find Kagome." the woman known as Sango said. All Shippo could do was nod his head.

"Miroku could you start the food while Shippo and I go bath?" the man now known as Miroku nodded his head yes and the two were off as InuYasha started his search for Kikyo.

**In the dungeon, in the dungeon (couldn't help myself lol)…**

Kagome sat on the bench for two days and still InuYasha had not come for her. _He's probably off searching for Kikyo. _Kagome sighed. Then she herd someone coming.

"Ku ku ku having fun miko?" she herd Naraku say.

"It's not that fun. Any sign of them?" she asked with a bored tone.

"Nope. InuYasha was seen going the other way too."

"I told you. O well."

"Tomorrow you will be free. I am sorry for the turn out." She waved her hand at him in a go-a-way manner and said

"No your not."

"Your right. Well see you tomorrow miko." And with that he left her to sleep.

Kagome laid down on the bench and fell into a deep sleep.

**Kagome's dream…**

"_Kagome, Kagome, my dear Kagome." _

"_W-who's there?" Kagome said._

"_It is I your mother." Then a shadow appeared two actually._

"_Who are you guys?"_

"_We are your mother and father." Said the tall one._

"_You can't be! My mother is in the future and my father is dead."_

"_They are not your real parents. We put fake memories and photos in their head and house. It was to protect you."_

"_To protect me?"_

"_Yes my darling. You are really the princess of the North, well now you are the Lady because we have both died. You are an Inu taiyoukai. Now you must return. We will give you back your memories too. The danger is not gone yet but you will defeat it will your true love. You have something that the danger does not have; once you figure it out you it will be easier. Now go our daughter. Remember we will always love you no matter the outcome and no matter what. We love you."_

**Back to reality…**

"Wake up little miko. It is time for you to leave." Naraku said.

"Finally, sorry for all the trouble Naraku." Kagome said as she walked out the ceil door and vanished into a ball of energy.

"u-u-uh… no problem." He said as more of a question then a statement.

**This is the first chapter of Kagome of the North! Let me know what you think! I will be working on this one while I try to think and piece together the rest of my other story! Please let me know what you think of this one!! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Now on with the story…**

**With InuYasha and them…**

After they got Kikyo to join their group about half an hour down the road they saw a ball of light coming towards them. InuYasha drew out tetsusaiga, Kikyo readied her arrow, Sango her boom-a-rang, and Miroku his wind tunnel while Shippo and Kirara stayed in the back. The ball of light landed and started to transform into a person. When the light was gone there stood Kagome staring at them.

"K-k-Kagome?" InuYasha stuttered. But Kagome ignored him.

"Hi Sango. Hi Miroku. Hi Shippo. Hi Kirara. Hi Kikyo. You joined the group Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Kikyo smirked and said

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?"

"Nope. Not at all." Kikyo looked at her shocked. As did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. InuYasha was fuming at the side that she ignored him.

"Um… Kagome?" Sango started but Kagome raised her hand and then used her powers to tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara ('" means she is telling them in their heads so that Inubaka and clay pot don't know)

'"It turns out that I am really from this time, born before Inubaka and clay pot, and I am the princess of the North, well actually the Lady, any ways I am also a Inu taiyoukai like Sesshomaru."' They all nodded their heads and stared at her.

"Oi wench where have you been." Kagome looked at InuYasha like Sesshomaru looks at him and said

"That is none of your business insolent haft-breed. But if you must know I have been sitting in Naraku's dungeon."

"Y-you just called me…"

"A haft-breed? Yes I did."

"When have you got the right to call me that?" Kagome started at him.

"When have you the right to call me anything but my name? You will show respect."

"Why you! We have Kikyo now so go back to your own time and stay there!"

At this Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo all laughed. When Kagome had stopped she said

"I am in my own time. Also I am not clay bit-pot's reincarnation." At this InuYasha drew his tetsusaiga.

"Who are you and what have you done to the wench?!" he yelled furiously. Then Kagome glared at him and said

"I am Kagome you insolent half-breed! Show some respect!"

_This isn't the wench! One she would never dare call me a half-breed. Two she wouldn't sound like Sesshomaru either._ InuYasha thought.

"Shippo do you want to go with me?" Shippo nodded his head and ran to his okaa-san.

"Shippo get back here!" InuYasha yelled at him.

"Sango, Miroku come visit me anytime." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads yes. Kagome smiled at them and when she and Shippo were about to leave InuYasha yelled

"How could they visit you? I am the only one who is able to go through the well!"

"If you were listening half-breed then you would know that I don't live in the future. I don't belong there so the well will not let me pass through." With that she and Shippo were gone.

**Some were near the north and west border…**

A man with silver hair and clear gold eyes, and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, stood at his border waiting for the group of the north to reach were he stood. The man was there because the North general and advisor (same person) asked to make a deal instead of handing over the land. When they got there they bowed as did the man with the silver hair and clear eyes, and blue crescent moon on his fore head.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The general/advisor said.

"Lord Tai." He said. "Why do you want to make a deal? Why not just hand over the land to me?"

"Because my Lord-." Tai never got to finish as a voice cut him off.

"Because it is not his to give over. Plus why should he give it over to you Lord Sesshomaru?" When Tai herd the voice he bowed along with some of the other soldiers that knew who the voice belonged too. But 5 of the people in front who did not bow said

"Why are you bowing Tai-sama are you going to let some wench intimidate you?" The voice and a child's voice along with the bowing soldiers all laughed. But the woman's laugh was a cold one that matched Sesshomaru's. Then the soldiers along with the four that agreed were slaughtered with a simple flick of the wrist from the voice out of no where.

"How have you been?" The voice asked.

"We have been managing." Tai answered.

"Did you kill the half-breed that insulted you my lady?"

"You know you do not need to call me that and no. Lord Sesshomaru here called him first. If he hadn't then I might have brought his body to give to Lord Sesshomaru." The voice said as the person walked into the clearing wiping blood off her claws with a child sitting on her shoulders.

Sesshomaru looked at the new comer. She had midnight blue hair and tail, with red highlights going through them. Her hail was pulled into a messy bun with red chopsticks to hold it up. Her nails were painted a blood red to match her highlights and outfit. She wore a simple black kimono that ended three inches above the knees with slits up the sides; to make it easier to move during a fight. With a blood red obi. She had two swords at her hip, a naginata in one hand, a dagger on one thigh. A fan was also tucked into her obi. She had on Blood red boots that ended an inch below the knee, with black designs going up the sides. She had red eyes with the centers white (Kool right?). She had on red lip gloss and black eye liner to finish off the look.

**That is the second chapter! Let me know what you think! Please review! Till the next chapter! **

**YoukaiYumeKagome out! **


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. Now on with the show…**

Sesshomaru looked at the strange yet beautiful demoness. He didn't recognize her but he did recognize the kitsune she held. It was the kitsune from his half-breed's group. Now this made him wonder. Apparently the demoness had noticed that he was staring.

"O! I forgot to introduce myself since you don't recognize me." The demoness said. This earned chuckles from the soldiers. He watched as she glared at them but they didn't stop. _I guess they are used to this._ He thought to himself. He then turned back to the demoness.

"I am The Lady of the North." She watched as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't remember them having a Lady." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I was trapped in a human body and until recently, that was like yesterday, that I got my youkai powers back and my body. Then on the way here I had to pick someone up." She said as she tickled Shippo.

"…" Kagome stared at the Lord of the West.

"O and you know my name, I think." She said as she put her on her chin as she thought. "Well then again that son of a bitch half breed, I would go on but my son is in our presence-."

"I've herd them before remember that stupid so-!" her hand was now on his mouth. "Any ways that was how the half-breed spoke so it's not like I haven't herd them before."

"I know I just don't want you to talk or act like him." Then she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Do you seriously not know my name?" all Sesshomaru did was raise on of his eyebrows. Kagome sighed.

"Lady Kagome." She final said. She saw Sesshomaru's eye's widen a bit. She smirked.

"Now if you would excuse us, we need to get back to my castle." With that she bowed and they diapered into the forest towards the Northern Castle.

_So my brother's wench is the Lady of the North? Interesting…_ was all Sesshomaru could think. Then he turned around and headed for his own castle.

When they got to the castle Kagome told Tai to get the soldiers rounded up and in the practice area at 6 so she could go through them. Kagome made her way into the castle from the back without getting caught and went to her room, Tai had told her where it was, and slept till 6. Then she and Shippo went to see the soldiers.

Kagome's plan was to see how may of them would be respectful and to kill the ones who weren't. Kagome smiled to herself thou Shippo and Tai saw it and couldn't help but smirk for they knew what see was going to do. As she Shippo and Tai entered the area Kagome could already hear some of the most not so respectful words. Words that she often herd from InuYasha's mouth.

The three of them all smirked. She had Tai round up the one who had said something and then in one sweep with her naginata she killed all 10 of them. The rest of the soldiers shut their mouth instantly. Then Kagome went and stood in the front of them. She had her hands on her hips and her right leg out. She had her leg out far enough so they could see the strap on her hidden dagger. Strips of hair that hung out of the messy bun on her head blew lightly in the breeze. Her eyes were narrowed her lips turned up into a smirk. She had that I-dare-you-to-speak-against-me-or-about-me look and stance.

"Listen up and listen well!" she yelled at them. She watched as they all shuddered. Her smirk grew a little.

"I am Lady Kagome! I am the Lady of the North! Be respectful and you won't get killed. I really don't give a damn if you like me or not! Talk and what ever amongst yourselves but I'll let you know right now that I will have spies everywhere! So one word of advice if you are going to be a total asshole, son of a bitch, etc…. DON'T GET CAUGHT!! That's all." With that she watched them shudder and shrink. Then she walked off and to her room.

When Kagome got to her room she smiled, a real smile. It was left how she liked it. The main color of course was blood red. The walls and bed sheets were blood red. The symbol of the North was in a midnight black, along with the curtains that surrounded the king side bed. The main pillows were also black and the smaller ones were blood red.

The midnight black curtains were pulled over the double doors that lead to the balcony that over looked Kagome's personal garden. And her desk was still in the same place too; in front of the fireplace to the left, it was also positioned diagonal. And her closet door was on the other side of the fireplace, but the kool thing about it was that it was blended into the wall so only her and her personal maid knew about it.

As Kagome waited for her personal maid a.k.a. her childhood friend/best friend/sisters she decided to rest on her king size bed. Kagome looked at her bed, smiled, and then she pulled out her chopsticks and threw them on her desk as she ran past. Once she was five steps away from the bed she jumped! She closed her eyes and waited. When she herd running footsteps she opened her eyes and smiled.

**There it is! It may be a while before anymore go up because I am going to Tennessee this week! Anyways once I get back I will be posting more!! Please review!! Thanks **


	4. Notice!

**I am sorry to say I will not be updating anytime soon! I am having writer block for these stories:**

**Kagome the Demoness**

**Kagome of the North**

**Enter Hidden Village of Red Dawn!**

**After 9 Years**

**I will not be taking them down just on hold! I might also rewrite some parts. But if I did write them now then they would not be very good and would be suckish. But I might post new stories such as :**

**Harry Potter stories: slash, and Harry as a female**

**Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers: slash, female Harry, and Harry as a vampire already or not**

**As you can see I am in a Harry Potter, Twilight/Harry Potter crossover phase! I just wanted to warn you guys since you have been kind to me! Also I will never abandon a story! Just put it on hold. **

**Thanks again!**

**Chibi Kyuu-chan **


End file.
